


Stella

by Flora1dio



Category: Is It Love (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Canon can derelick my balls, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Is it love: Carter Corp., Is it love: Mystery Spell, It could be canon anyway, It should be canon anyway, M/M, Multi, No really keep your insulin with you, No shame, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sappy, Vampires, cheesy as fuck
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Flora1dio
Summary: Dopo una serie di storie sbagliate dai postumi un po' soffocanti, Stella lascia il suo lavoro in una grande azienda newyorkese per reinventarsi come studentessa e ragazza alla pari nell'apparentemente tranquilla Mystery Spell.Col tempo ritrova la sua serenità e si apre di nuovo all'amore, ma il passato non vuole lasciarla in pace, e il tetris è un gioco difficile...Riusciranno i nostri eroi a imbroccare i giusti incastri senza abbandonare in giro troppi pezzi di cuore?





	Stella

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia per amore.  
Non ho mai giocato a nessun giochino "Is it love?", ma ho tentato una fusione tra gli uomini e le ambientazioni preferite della mia Stella, che invece lo adora.  
Per la maggior parte, il canon è riorganizzato deliberatamente per rendere plausibile il nuovo contesto, ma non escludo che vi siano imprecisioni dovute alla mia conoscenza di seconda mano della storia originale, che sarò felice di correggere se mi verranno indicate.  
Inoltre, molti dettagli narrativi riferiti al canon sono dati per scontati senza specifici approfondimenti, e saranno più familiari a chi conosce già le ambientazioni: sono benvenute eventuali nuove fan fiction in questa cornice che vogliano affrontare snodi particolari.  
Sono consapevole dell'indecente livello di melenso che ho espresso ma... it is Love.  
#Noshame

Stella aprì gli occhi nella penombra delle pesanti tende di velluto, calda e accoccolata tra le coperte del lettone orgy size, e subito li richiuse per trattenere i resti del sogno.

Si accarezzò lievemente il collo e si stiracchiò tra i cuscini, con un mugolio felino allo scrocchiare dei muscoli che le riportarono alla mente le attività serali in virtù delle quali si sentiva pervasa da un senso di piacevole benessere.

Automaticamente allungò una mano all’altro lato del letto, e l’attimo di terrore al trovare solo cuscini accanto a sé spazzò via gli ultimi residui di oblio: ormai sveglia, Stella si rassegnò ad alzarsi per iniziare la giornata, quando uno scoppio di risa attutite, subito silenziate da un comando secco, le ricordò il clangore improvviso che l’aveva strappata al sonno del giusto, e le riportò il sorriso sulle labbra. I suoi ragazzi dovevano avere in programma qualche sorpresa, o qualche disastro…

I suoi ragazzi. Ancora le faceva strano pensare in questi termini alla relazione che aveva costruito, ma hey! ormai erano sette mesi, e, facendo gli scongiuri, il difficile periodo di assestamento iniziale pieno di liti drammatiche, piatti lanciati e fughe sembrava al termine. Per lo meno nessuno aveva mai detto “Fuck this shit I’m out”, e Stella sentiva che tutti loro volevano davvero considerarsi una famiglia.

O almeno uno strano mostro di Frankenstein del quale Gabriel era il cervello, Adam le braccia, Daryl il fegato, Nicolae la spina dorsale, e lei stessa il cuore.

Erano più di due anni da quando Stella aveva lasciato i grattacieli di Manhattan per Mystery Spell, decisa a cambiare vita e ad allontanarsi il più possibile, fisicamente e mentalmente, dalla Carter Corp. Ne aveva piene le scatole dello stress, del traffico, degli orari da gold farmer coreano, persino dei taxi.

Ma soprattutto non sopportava più il clima di tensione venutosi a creare nel luogo di lavoro. Oddio, che eufemismo… l’ufficio era diventato un campo di battaglia sul quale Stella era contesa come un ambito trofeo. O forse come un osso, almeno, così si era sentita nell’assistere impotente alle liti quotidiane dei suoi ex, perché questo al tempo erano, per riconquistare le sue attenzioni.

Gabriel era stato il primo, il più intenso, il click di due metà ineluttabili che s’incastrano in modo perfetto: un capo brillante e inarrestabile quanto segretamente timoroso di cadere dal piedistallo, le cui insicurezze sfociavano troppo spesso nei deliri autocratici e noncuranti che avevano sgualcito i delicati petali di una relazione ancora in boccio, lasciando solo un infinito rimpianto.

D’altro canto, Gabriel _era_ effettivamente il loro capo, e, per quanto le sue reazioni non fossero state sempre impeccabili, il modo in cui Matt lo provocava di continuo, per scaricargli la colpa del suo non-lieto fine, era intollerabile sul piano personale e professionale.

Per inopportuna disgrazia, il problema principale di Matt era appunto la gelosia, che aveva trasformato l’amico affidabile e sempre capace di rasserenarla, in un paranoico arrabbiato con il brutto vizio di sparire in mezzo a ogni dialogo. Stella si era fidata di lui, aveva rispettato i suoi spazi, si era innamorata anche dei suoi segreti e della sua imprevista vulnerabilità, e per un po’ era stata davvero felice, prima che i crescenti sospetti di lui erodessero il suo senso di sicurezza.

Dubbi per lo più assurdi: Adam aveva un bel fisico, per carità, e surfare con lui era stato esaltante, ma aveva il cervello di un salmone sotto acidi, e una lunga strada davanti a sé per dimenticare il suo angelo nero; Colin… anche volendo trascurare tutti i campanelli d’allarme psycho che le faceva scattare, era piuttosto lei ad avere il diritto di essere perplessa del suo “rapporto” di “amicizia” con Matt stesso: arrossire e balbettare qualche scusa bugiarda non gli avevano impedito di scappare anche da quella conversazione, né di tornare poi alla carica accusandola di avere una relazione troppo intima con Lisa. Santo cielo!

Tutte queste schermaglie, pur stressanti, sarebbero state superabili se non avessero nascosto il vero problema: il suo gemello.

Daryl era… una cattiva idea. Un bad boy che non avrebbe saputo cosa farsene della redenzione neanche se gli avesse morso le chiappe, pronto a sputare in faccia a Dio come al Diavolo, apparentemente senza nessuna remora. Conoscendolo meglio, non si poteva dire che fosse così orgoglioso di se stesso, ma onesto nel suo modo brutale, e più pronto ad assumersi le sue responsabilità del previsto, quello sì. Di tutti gli uomini che Stella aveva frequentato, era probabilmente l’unico che non si era mai fatto mille seghe mentali all’idea di volerla e basta per com’era, senza paura o sfiducia. Non che questo potesse da solo cancellare l’amore per la cocaina, le puttane e i cani di razza… o le auto da corsa, quello che era.

Nonostante la nolente attrazione nei suoi confronti, Stella non aveva permesso che accadesse nulla, finché era stata con Matt. E quello che era successo dopo era stato fugace e incerto, il momento troppo sbagliato.

Alla fine la goccia a far traboccare il vaso era stato Ryan. Mister Carter Corp. in persona. Avendo bisogno di staccarsi dall’ufficio dove Gabriel e Matt si accapigliavano dal mattino alla sera, ma, non avendo molta voglia di scappare mollando un posto di lavoro che le piaceva e dove si sentiva apprezzata, Stella aveva accettato l’ambita posizione di segretaria personale di Carter, sfortunatamente prima di scoprire sulla sua pelle che il capo dei capi era anche quel tipo di viscido individuo che palpa le dipendenti in ascensore. Le sue avances erano degenerate entro breve in molestie al limite dello stalking: un periodo angoscioso, nel quale Stella non aveva saputo a chi chiedere aiuto, bloccata dalle neanche troppo velate minacce di un uomo innegabilmente potente.

E l’aiuto era arrivato dalla direzione più inaspettata: Cassidy, la… diciamo poco simpatica responsabile delle risorse umane, si era accorta della situazione, non aveva messo in discussione la sua buona fede ed era intervenuta facendole ottenere un mese di malattia, una sontuosa buonuscita e una proposta di trasferimento ad altra filiale con scatto di carriera. Stella era rimasta a bocca aperta, e sinceramente commossa; non che Ms. Sparke avesse accettato ringraziamenti, anzi, aveva cercato di risanare la sua reputazione compromessa dall’insolito sfoggio di umanità specificando di voler solo riottenere la sua azienda libera da una puttanella sediziosa e di sbrigarsi a liberare l’ufficio.

Mystery Spell, cittadina in apparenza anonima ma ricca di storia e sede di una rinomata università, era una scoperta di Lisa, che, pur devastata all’idea di perdere la sua amica, aveva capito, forse meglio di lei al momento, il suo bisogno di cambiamenti: aveva messo in moto le sue conoscenze e aveva scovato un’offerta davvero diversa, e non solo perché i suoi datori di lavoro si erano rivelati essere dei vampiri.

Veri.

Sorprendente, sì, ma in ogni caso meno disturbante degli strani rapporti familiari tra i Bartholy o delle bambole impiccate.

Stella si era trasferita, cominciando il suo incarico come babysitter convivente di Lorie e dei suoi “fratelli maggiori”: la bambina centenaria era inquietante, ma con pazienza le aveva dimostrato di non voler distruggere l’unica famiglia che conosceva, al contrario!, e avevano finito per costruire un legame particolare; Peter, pur timido e solitario, l’aveva accettata con una gentilezza che aveva contribuito grandemente a quietare le peggiori tra le sue paure; solo Drogo era rimasto a lungo una spina nel fianco, col suo al tempo inspiegabile atteggiamento geloso e francamente offensivo. E Nicolae…

In ogni caso, una volta presa un po’ la mano, Stella aveva iniziato ad apprezzare la novità, e si era anche iscritta alla facoltà di archeologia, un vecchio sogno finalmente uscito dal cassetto.

Non era stato facile adattarsi alla nuova vita: le mancavano i suoi amici, i suoi riferimenti, ma soprattutto non era più abituata ad avere così tanto tempo per pensare a se stessa e a che cosa volesse davvero.

Intendiamoci, non che Stella si considerasse una santa o la donna perfetta, sapeva di essere difficile e segnata da una vita non idilliaca. Si era fatta mille esami di coscienza e aveva rimuginato su ogni singolo errore, tra i quali il più grande era stato quello di farsi prendere troppo dalla paranoia e non riuscire a reagire razionalmente coi nervi saldi. Sapeva però di essersi impegnata al massimo con tutti i suoi uomini, e di averli amati davvero.

Nicolae era stato un completo shock sotto tutti i punti di vista: oltre all’ovvio, cioè il suo essere una creatura sovrannaturale e antica che invadeva i suoi sogni _letteralmente_, era anche… fin troppo sano per gli standard a cui era abituata.

Nessuno dei suoi uomini precedenti aveva mai rispettato tanto i suoi limiti e i suoi spazi, nessuno l’aveva lasciata così libera, arrivando addirittura a concederle, persino contro il parere di Viktor, un’aspettativa consistente perché lei potesse seguire Sebastian, il suo professore di Miti e leggende, in un viaggio di ricerca archeologica in Perù; considerato che la loro relazione era ad uno stadio embrionale e che il simil-licantropo non era interessato proprio solo alle rovine precolombiane, da parte di Nicolae era stato un gesto di grande fiducia e coraggio. Stella aveva ricambiato aprendosi alla possibilità di crederci un’altra volta, e quando aveva avuto la prova definitiva della sincerità del vampiro non c’erano state più remore: già, Nicolae aveva rifiutato di farle completare i loro sogni sul passato, dimostrando al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio che la sua priorità era la donna viva e lì con lui, e che i ricordi erano stati amorevolmente chiusi nella tomba. Dopo questo, sepolto per sempre il terrore di essere solo un rimpiazzo o di doversi trasformare in un fantasma idealizzato, gestire l’_hot spot _Drogo era stata una passeggiata di salute, anche perché dopo il Perù tra lei e il vampiro più giovane era nata una nuova comprensione: molto semplicemente, con una naturalezza che le derivava da un senso di protezione mai provato prima, Stella aveva risolto il dolore di Nicolae dando a lui e Drogo la sua benedizione a continuare senza imbarazzo l’amore decennale che a lei non toglieva niente, anzi, aumentava la stabilità della sua nuova vita.

Si erano presi il giusto tempo, ma, a circa un anno dal trasloco a Mystery Spell, Stella poteva dirsi finalmente serena.

Ovviamente, era il momento atteso dall’universo per ributtarla nel dramma più strappamutande.

Cambiando città, Stella non aveva cancellato le vecchie amicizie: sentiva ogni giorno Lisa, spesso Colin, che la aggiornavano sugli ultimi pettegolezzi della Carter Corp. e dei Nightmareden. Adam la chiamava con inattesa regolarità e costante affetto: a quanto sembrava, il figlio di papà con stupide velleità eroiche e distruttive stava mettendo la testa a posto e aveva dei progetti interessanti nel campo dell’imprenditoria sostenibile. Daryl, fedele a se stesso, saltava fuori a intervalli assurdi per ricordarle, tra il serio e il faceto, che le sue intenzioni nei suoi confronti non erano mai mutate. Matt si faceva sentire di rado, di solito con migliori intenzioni che pavimentavano la strada verso recriminazioni e telefoni sbattuti in faccia.

Gabriel aveva preso malissimo l’allontanamento, e dopo un iniziale tentativo di farle cambiare idea infarcito di sensi di colpa, si era chiuso in un ostinato silenzio. Stella sapeva da Lisa che il suo ex capo non era felice, che persino sul suo idolatrato lavoro dava segni di nervosismo, e che i rapporti tra Mr. Carter e il suo miglior manager non erano più armoniosi come un tempo. Certo però non si aspettava di trovarselo davanti, fuori dall’università, con un mazzo di fiori, il “Ti amo” convinto mai arrivato prima, la diretta richiesta di per favore riprovarci e la promessa solenne di impegnarsi sul serio.

La conseguente reazione di Stella era stata comprensibilmente furibonda, anche se tutti i suoi “Come ti permetti?” e “Bel tempismo” e “Cosa vuoi da me?” non avevano potuto schiacciare una microscopica scheggia di desiderio. Insomma, una ricetta per il disastro.

Ma Nicolae, pur leggermente omicida alla vista delle sue lacrime, una volta colta la situazione aveva sedato il primo momento di isteria totale, l’aveva aiutata a dipanare i suoi sentimenti, aveva smorzato con un sorriso i suoi rimorsi e le sue scuse, le aveva scelto un vestitino sexy e le aveva detto solo: “Vai a prendertelo, tigre, cioè Amore mio, tanto abbiamo spazio in casa”, prima di fare l’amore con lei con una passione sufficiente a ricordarle a) a chi apparteneva e b) che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non l’aveva mai amato così tanto.

Per Gabriel non era stato facile accettare circostanze talmente fuori dalla sua norma: maniaco del controllo, abituato e attaccato com’era a una vita, diciamo così, da gallo del pollaio, non era per niente preparato a non essere il primo né il più dominante, e la sua risoluzione era stata profondamente messa alla prova nei mesi successivi. A suo credito bisognava riconoscere che aveva preso sul serio la decisione: aveva lasciato la Carter Corp. e si era trasferito in un albergo di Mystery Spell, avviando piani per un nuovo lavoro in zona.

Quando era con Stella i suoi dubbi sparivano, mentre i rapporti con Nicolae restavano confusi: approcciandolo come “business”, l’aveva da principio sommariamente liquidato come un debole per aver acconsentito a “perdere in partenza”, e aveva pensato di poter approfittare della sua relazione con Drogo come leva per promuovere i propri interessi. Aveva a sue spese scoperto che tale apparente flessibilità produceva invece un’imprevista resilienza dei legami fondati sulla totale fiducia.

Il suo Angelo era lei stessa molto più rilassata e sicura di sé, diversa pur non avendo perso un grammo della sua attrattiva, con quel piccolo tremore di speranza in fondo agli occhi che la rendeva più bella e ancora più cara: Gabriel si era perdutamente innamorato. Di nuovo. E aveva resistito. C’erano stati scatti di rabbia, false partenze, evasioni, e Stella moriva di curiosità riguardo alla “chiacchierata” che i suoi due uomini avevano avuto in privato, ma aveva resistito e si era guadagnato il suo posto.

Paradossalmente, le cose erano migliorate parecchio dalla comparsa sulla scena di Daryl, che era arrivato sulla sua Lamborghini in un sabato pomeriggio qualsiasi, dichiarando di volersi fare giusto un giretto per il week-end. Non se n’era più andato.

La sua inclusione nel rapporto comune era stata tanto liscia quanto esitante era stata quella di Gabriel. Era stato spavaldo, quasi spericolato nel suo offrirsi senza la minima garanzia di accettazione, chiarendo solo il suo interesse per lei e il suo menefrego per tutto il resto, ma Stella aveva sentito lo spezzato sospiro di sollievo che l’aveva squassato la prima volta che aveva avuto il diritto di prenderla tra le braccia. Era stata allora sicura, con cristallina evidenza, di aver fatto la scelta giusta, nonostante qualche ragionevole ansia su come comunicare la notizia agli altri.

Nicolae lo trattava con divertita tolleranza, come una sorta di cucciolo iperattivo che ogni tanto distrugge il divano ma è così carino da non poter essere lasciato davvero fuori dalla porta troppo a lungo: nonostante le buffonate e le punte di arroganza di Daryl, il vampiro non aveva mai messo in discussione la tangibile profondità dei suoi sentimenti, come l’uomo non aveva mai contestato i suoi diritti e la sua “leadership” non scritta.

Gabriel invece, sconcertato e pericolosamente vicino a risentire l’intrusione, era in effetti divenuto subito il bersaglio privilegiato di una serie di monellesche punture da parte del nuovo arrivo. Aveva sopportato con un certo ammirevole stoicismo, dicendosi che rivelare irritazione avrebbe significato abbassarsi a un livello indegno, penosamente conscio in fondo al cuore, e in modo tanto più sentito proprio perchè nessuno si era sognato di farglielo pesare, che Daryl aveva dimostrato, senza apparente fatica, una disponibilità incomparabile rispetto alla sua: non solo gridava ai quattro venti di essere innamorato, non solo non era minimamente turbato dal fatto che la sua donna amasse altri due uomini, che trattava con assoluta, cameratesca disinvoltura, non solo si era trasferito da Nicolae dal giorno due, ma anche a letto era del tutto… facile.

Non si poteva certo dire che nel loro _menage_ scarseggiasse il sesso, ma Gabriel aveva sempre preferito tenere separati i suoi “turni” da quelli di Nicolae, che aveva preso atto di tale scelta pur segnalando la propria apertura nei confronti del “collega”.

A Stella si spezzava il cuore nel percepire le paure degli altri, e si faceva letteralmente in tre per rassicurare tutti, e un po’ se stessa. I piacevoli interludi fisici erano una grande fonte di rilassamento, e avrebbe gradito molto una maggiore condivisione dell’intimità, ma comprendeva la difficoltà della cosa e la necessità di rispettare i tempi di tutti.

Daryl era… completamente svergognato: non era invadente, e ci teneva ad avere momenti tutti suoi con la sua Piccola furia, ma aveva dato per scontato che gli altri due uomini avrebbero fatto parte del menù in qualsiasi concepibile permutazione, dentro e fuori dal letto.

Stella e Nicolae avevano gradito, e Gabriel si era imposto di non essere da meno, iniziando a partecipare con più frequenza alla vita comune, e finendo per ritrovarsi sempre più distratto dalla competitiva gelosia per Nicolae grazie al dono di Daryl di attirare le sue ire, anche se non riusciva a proprio a capire cosa pensava di ottenere con certe bassissime provocazioni e per Dio che voglia di mettergli le mani addoss…

Oh.

Era stato il vero punto di svolta, l’attimo in cui Sisifo aveva superato la cima della montagna per rotolare verso una vera relazione: una sera, Gabriel era praticamente aggrappato a una colonna del grande baldacchino, tentando con tutte le sue forze di non odiare Nicolae che baciava con ardore la loro donna e di non impazzire per le mosse del quarto incomodo, quando, in un improvviso momento di illuminazione, aveva _visto_ davvero l’espressione di Daryl, comprendendone infine l’invito.

E l’aveva accettato, inghiottendo un’ondata di poco virile commozione per attirare, con lucida e deliberata volontà, l’altro contro di sé. La ricompensa migliore era stata l’identico sguardo, unito a più pratiche dimostrazioni, di amore e desiderio proveniente da Stella e Nicolae, ma non era stata mica male nemmeno l’aria da gatto che ha beccato il canarino, la panna e il ripristino del culto felino in Egitto sfoggiata da Daryl mentre faceva colazione in piedi, la mattina dopo.

Gabriel non era stupido: sapeva di essere l’anello debole della catena, il suo occhio allenato vedeva bene tutte le brecce che gli altri avrebbero potuto sfruttare agilmente per farlo fuori. Non sarebbe stato nemmeno troppo difficile sconfiggere la sua ostinazione, bastava far leva sulla sua segreta vergogna per il proprio bisogno di amore. In questa luce, il dono di Daryl gli permetteva di recuperare controllo e ruolo, di tornare ad essere più “se stesso”, alleggerendo il suo senso di inferiorità rispetto alla composta saggezza di Nicolae, e in definitiva limitando la sua esclusione; risultava quindi ancora più generoso e non andava sprecato a nessun costo. Stella poteva solo tendergli la mano, come aveva fatto e continuava a fare con sensibilità e altruismo, ma era lui a doverla afferrare, questo l’aveva messo in conto da subito; ciò che non aveva colto prima era che gli altri “ragazzi” potessero essere amici, non solo cibo. Aveva lasciato l’albergo il giorno stesso.

Tra l’altro, i suoi nuovi affari stavano andando così bene da giustificare il trasferimento a Mystery Spell anche del suo più recente socio: o almeno questa era la scusa usata da Adam per fare la sua entrata in scena.

Un ingresso allegro, entusiasta, eppure immensamente umile. Adam non aveva chiesto niente, non aveva avanzato pretese, non si era messo in competizione né in conflitto con nessuno. Stella sapeva da sempre che lui la ammirava molto, ma persino lei era rimasta sconcertata dall’intensità famelica con cui il surfista desiderava un cenno dalla sua Dolcezza, come anche dall’abnegazione che dimostrava nel cercare, pur senza completo successo, di nascondere i suoi sentimenti sotto una patina di sincera e disinteressata amicizia, timoroso di creare problemi in una situazione che sapeva non essere delle più semplici. La faceva sentire circondata di cortesie, e contemporaneamente la stimolava ad agire e a dare il meglio. La faceva sempre ridere.

A poco a poco, Adam era diventato una costante nella vita di tutti, una ventata d’aria fresca e genuina in un’atmosfera ancora frequentemente ammorbata da isterie testosteroniche. Daryl lo chiamava, nessuno capiva con quanta ironia, “il nostro piccolo raggio di sole”, ma si prestava a scarrozzarlo fino al mare appena possibile, per buttarsi in qualche acrobazia scavezzacollo da tacere accuratamente agli altri; Nicolae ne stimava la natura attiva e gentile, la capacità di sdrammatizzare senza scadere nei dispetti, di non rompere i coglioni insomma, nonchè i begli occhi verdi; Gabriel, con insolita magnanimità, ne apprezzava la compagnia e le premure, comprendendo istintivamente quanto costasse all’ex wannabe-ecoterrorista di lavorare a stretto contatto con lui, anche se su un progetto condiviso e green. Era stato proprio lui il primo a consigliare a Stella di muoversi a rompere gli indugi, se proprio lo voleva.

Perché in effetti Stella, pur sempre più attratta, tentennava: la situazione era abbastanza nuova così, senza bisogno di bruciare le tappe e fare il passo più lungo della gamba trovandosi poi sopraffatti come aveva già rischiato di accadere. La mini crisi di panico si era risolta in fretta, dimenticata di fronte alla pura gioia di Adam, che prometteva che non si sarebbe dovuta pentire di avergli dato una chance.

E in effetti era stato un’aggiunta ottimale alla loro relazione allargata, sia in versione vestita che nuda, contribuendo largamente a consolidare un clima di collaborazione. Gli piaceva tutto, ci stava sempre, si accontentava volentieri e si dava senza risparmiarsi, felice come ripieno del panino tanto quanto a guardare legato a una sedia; la sua reazione all’idea di un’ammucchiata era stata di ricordare con timida malizia che faceva il batterista in una rock band.

Daryl era al settimo cielo, Gabriel si lamentava soddisfatto, Nicolae non rideva così tanto da secoli, Stella non era mai stata più felice e innamorata.

L’effetto luna di miele aveva sostenuto Stella anche nella prova forse peggiore di tutte: il ritorno di Matt.

L’ex collega era arrivato, come i suoi predecessori, per cercare di riconquistare la sua Principessa, ostentando una sicurezza spensierata e un totale oblio degli ultimi due anni: le aveva fatto onestamente dubitare per un attimo che fosse bipolare o qualcosa del genere. Stella, in un momento di evidente masochismo, non gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia, assolutamente! Aveva cercato di recuperare almeno un minimo di rapporto civile, non aveva escluso a priori la possibilità che le ceneri del loro amore potessero essere rinfocolate, nonostante una logica e fondata riserva… ma lui non ci aveva messo molto a impiccarsi con le sue mani, i primi propositi presto divorati da una totale incapacità di accettare, o anche solo riconoscere, che la vita di Stella fosse ormai a Mystery Spell, con i suoi uomini, e Lorie e Drogo e il resto, e che lei _voleva_ che fosse così.

Esaurite le blandizie, erano usciti i lati peggiori: nemmeno Gabriel all’apice del delirio ossessivo era mai stato così allucinante, mentre Matt aveva avuto il dubbio onore di far perdere il controllo a Nicolae.

Il vampiro, accusato da Matt di aver usato metodi demoniaci per ingannare la presunta povera ingenua, gli aveva spiegato senza mezzi termini la differenza con un pirotecnico sfoggio di poteri magici, trattenendosi per un pelo dall'ammazzarlo. Nicolae aveva rischiato di essere distrutto dal terrore, dopo che Lorie gli aveva fatto passare la frenzy a calci, considerandosi un pericolo per la sicurezza della sua famiglia allargata, ma Stella, con un’occhiata alle reazioni degli altri, aveva espresso il sentire comune che la sua scenata fosse stata la cosa più sexy dal milleduecento ad oggi. Per fortuna erano riusciti a convincerlo.

Daryl l’aveva presa molto male: anche se già da tempo erano di fatto estraniati, non era stato facile per lui gestire l’intricata rete di sensi di colpa che lo legava al suo gemello. Aveva rifiutato categoricamente di parlarne con chicchessia, era stato più insopportabile del solito, bullizzando Adam senza pietà, rischiando di venire alle mani con Gabriel e giungendo al punto di attaccare briga persino con Nicolae e Stella; aveva coronato il tutto sparendo senza dare notizie. Era tornato dopo una settimana tranquillo come se niente fosse, nonostante il suo stato non lasciasse dubbi su che genere di attività autodistruttive avesse intrapreso nel mentre: non aveva chiesto scusa, non aveva dato spiegazioni, ma aveva accettato tutte le urla e gli abbracci del caso senza proteste. La sua scelta era fatta.

Matt era tornato a Manhattan, cinereo e pieno di rimorsi. Colin aveva fatto sapere che aveva deciso di iniziare a vedere uno psicologo, ma che forse aveva finalmente capito qualcosa di importante.

Era stato un periodo complesso, che aveva rivangato molti dei mostri in agguato appena sotto la superficie, per tutti, lasciando carta bianca alle rispettive paranoie personali. D’altronde, nessuno di loro si poteva davvero dire mentalmente incolume. La loro storia invece ne era uscita rafforzata: niente come un nemico comune per consolidare le alleanze, pensava Stella con un residuo di amaro cinismo; consolandosi però con la dimostrazione concreta che, seppure non qualsiasi problema potesse essere risolto tenendosi per la manina con dei coniglietti rosa, il punto importante, ovvero il voler essere lì e insieme, era ormai un fatto assodato per tutti.

Col tempo, ad ogni modo, le cose si erano quietate, ed erano tornate su binari migliori, tanto più solidi per aver sopportato degli urti: c’era ormai l’intima e vera consapevolezza che la loro felicità non era una bolla di sapone indotta dalle endorfine, ma una casa.

Stella non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il loro primo Natale…

Stella ebbe appena il tempo di ributtarsi tra le coperte, sistemandosi in una posa che sperava sexy e invece risultava soprattutto adorabile, prima che la porta si aprisse piano piano. Tenne gli occhi chiusi finchè il primo bacio, non sapeva di chi, le venne posato sulle labbra, e, se i sensi acuti del vampiro avevano colto la sua piccola finzione, sapeva che non l’avrebbe smascherata.

La colazione si rivelò squisita, marchio di fabbrica della supervisione di Nicolae, anche se non era improbabile che la cucina fosse al momento avvolta dalle fiamme o almeno dalla farina.

Dovevano proprio alzarsi! Era la mattina di Natale: Adam non stava più nella pelle per i regali che probabilmente Daryl aveva già aperto e richiuso sottilmente con le sue dita magiche, Lorie avrebbe voluto compagnia, Lisa sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco per passare qualche giorno di festa assieme e inziare a cercarsi un appartamento a Mystery Spell, e nella lista di Gabriel c’erano ancora mille cose da fare prima del pranzo.

Ma poi Stella sentì delle braccia che le si chiudevano attorno, e una carezza ipnotica sulla caviglia, e un “Ti amo” sussurrato, e una risata roca… e decise che il mondo poteva attendere ancora un po’. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Claire Zamora, 1492, Ubisoft e di chiunque altro ne detenga i diritti. Non si intende pertanto violare nessun tipo di Copyright, e non vi è scopo di lucro.  
Se riconoscete citazioni di Laurell Hamilton, Georgette Heyer, Nemo, Vampire: the Masquerade e altri, probabilmente ci avete beccato.


End file.
